


i'll be waiting (won't give up on you)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, i was sent to this world to write uni fics, yena is a lesbian post without preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Yuri had made it extremely clear that she likes Yenalike thatbut she's too oblivious to see it, and that was endlessly frustrating. Yet, she wasn't one to give up, not without a reason.





	i'll be waiting (won't give up on you)

**Author's Note:**

> written after [watching this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0tN6mW20Uo). not that it's based of this video, but it's what sparkled me into writing this so have it mentioned i guess? lol  
> gonna be honest, didnt plan on stanning iz*one as much as i did-slash-do because i was salty that my one pick got #13, but fuck how the hell was i supposed to resist them? there is literally no way. so have this self indulgent, not super good yet still quite sweet yulyen. also wig, get those rotys my daughters and mom (eunbi)  
> ps: the group chat 99z and the intruder is hyewon+yena+chaeyeon+chaewon, chaeyeon is 00z but early born/considered a 99z so chaewon has to call her unnie  
> title credit, and also what i was listening to on loop while i finished this because my creativity died at word number 1,3-something: [ppyororong!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZW_xim4UH8)

Jo Yuri sighed for the nth time that day alone, staring at the sky through her classroom window instead of paying attention to the teacher. Not that she was too tired to focus on it, but she was in fact frustrated. A couple of minutes ago she was daydreaming about the girl of her life, and how cute she was and how she wanted to show her how much she liked her. But then that brought memories and she sighed again.

She _did_ show her how much she liked her already. But one of Choi Yena’s weaknesses was that she was oblivious. Painfully blind.

And she had thought that her confession was purely platonic. It frustrated her to _death_.

She had prepared a whole speech. They watched a movie, spent some time together in a café she knew the older loved, and it was there where she opened up to Yena, telling her about when they first met, how friendly she had been despite being two years her veteran and unnie, how the more she got to know her the deeper she felt for her. Yuri told her how much she looked cool when dancing and how adorable she was when she wasn’t. She had told the older _everything_ she felt.

At first, she had imagined Yena had understood what she meant, word by word, considering how she kept staring at her speechless, face completely blank, showing no reaction, probably to let it sink in. But then she giggled like she always did, that way that made the younger girl’s heart warm, and instead of giving her a direct answer she just said a _thank you, I appreciate your friendship too_.

And that was it.

Yuri had tilted her head, ready to explain in even more details what she meant with her confession, that she loved her more than just friends, but Yena’s phone ringed and soon she was telling her apologizes for forgetting she had dance practice that day and was already considerably late, leaving the place in a hurry.

It was _super_ frustrating.

It wasn’t like Yena was a straight girl who couldn’t notice when she was being flirted with. Yena was a huge lesbian, out to everyone who knew her or knew _of_ her, and also the one who made Yuri accept that liking girls wasn’t something bad. She should have realized that her hoobae had dropped hints here and there, right? She knew she was bisexual too, she was, in fact, the first one she came out to, so there was _no_ way the older had missed all those hints to the point to not understand her confession. Right?

She didn’t mind if the older didn’t like her like that, but she needed her to know that she was in love with her. She was prepared to be rejected, to move on.

Not to be _misunderstood_.

“Maybe you weren’t clear enough”, Nako, a Japanese girl her age, told Yuri once she opened up to her friends about the situation instead of studying. It wasn’t like they really focused much into that anyway, safe for final season of course. Bonding over their sad outcomes in life were always more interesting. “And by clear enough I mean extremely direct. It's Yena-unnie, she is an airhead.”

“And a lesbian”, Minju added, “which automatically makes her super oblivious to other girls flirting. Trust me, I would know, I’m a lesbian too.”

The three other girls nodded at that, understanding her point.

The youngest at the table sighed. “I thought I had been the clearest possible! I don’t know what else to do or say to make her realize I'm in love with her _like that_.”

“Maybe give her some time? Until she realizes it herself?”

“No offence Minju-yah”, Yuri replied, “but I’m a little reluctant with getting love advice from you.”

She rose her arms dramatically. “Why? I’m trying to help.”

“Well, you were the one who told her to confess, which didn’t really work out”, Nako pointed out, intertwining her girlfriend’s arm with her own. “Plus, didn’t you say you never dated before?”

“I’ve seen enough romantic movies to know though! She should have realized what Yuri meant and they would be all over each other by now!”

“That’s not how it works in real life though”, Hitomi finally spoke, pouting, while resting her head on the other Japanese girl’s arm.

“You’re right, I should’ve taken advice from you two.”

The couple looked at each other and laughed quietly at that. “I think we aren’t really good examples to follow.”

The two Koreans tilted their head. “Why so?”

“Because we were watching a movie together until Nako-chan turned at me out of the blue and said she likes me, then I said that I did too so we started dating.”

“…You two are for real? _That’s_ your story?”, Yuri asked, receiving double nodding as her reply. She kept staring at them expecting one of them to say it was just a joke, but it never came.

Minju looked at disbelief at them before turning to the youngest. “And you don’t want to take advice from _me_?”

She sighed. “You have a point. I need new friends. You’re all losers”, she said, not really meaning it.

Minji shrugged. “We’re rubbing onto you. Or maybe you’re originally a loser like the rest of us.”

Yuri hated how much he agreed to that remark. She was most likely an original. She sighed once more.

“You should talk to her again, as painful as it might sound”, her fellow Korean friend spoke. “And make it super explicitly clear. If you must draw it, then so be it.”

She pouted. “After all I had to go through last weekend?”

Hitomi nodded thoughtfully, thinking on Minju’s idea. “It might be good though? If you insist on that maybe her dull self will realize it’s not just platonically.”

“I have to agree, as displeasing as it might sound.”

Yuri stared at her three friends. “Maybe you aren’t that much of losers”, she said, smiling at them. She hoped they were right this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yena-yah, no offence, but you’re dumb.”

“ _Yena-yah_? I’m older than you by _four_ years, kid”, she hissed at the girl by her side. “What are you even doing here, Ahn Yujin? You’re still attending high school.”

The younger pouted. “Can't I visit my favourite person at her campus anymore?”

“Not if you’re going to offend me when I open up to you.”

“I started by saying no offence!”, Yujin raised her arms defensively. “And it’s not like I’m lying. You are too dense, unnie. Whoever this girl is, she’s probably heartbroken by now.”

Yena furrowed her brows. “Why you said that?”

Yujin frustratedly rolled her eyes. “Well, I don’t personally know her, but I know _of_ her, because of you never shutting up about your crush on her, and then when she confesses to you, which is something your coward ass would never do, you say _I appreciate your friendship too_? You’re dumb.”

“She obviously was thanking me for being a good friend”, Yena didn’t understand why the taller but younger seemed so frustrated about this when she was only a listener.

“Unnie. She is obviously into you as much as you are into her. Who would plan a whole date just to thank for their friendship?”

She scoffed. “Jjoyul? She’s super kind, I am sure it was nothing like that, ok?”

“And why would she be interested in _me_ , anyway?”

Yujin quietly stared at here. “Well, I wouldn’t know. But there are people for every taste, I guess.”

“Is this how you try to comfort people? Because you gotta work better on it.”

She shrugged again, taking a sip on her drink. Yena rolled her eyes at her, turning her attention to her phone.  

> _99z and the intruder (12:29pm)_
> 
> **yenyen:** yo where y'all at
> 
> **hyehye:** sorry, got a lunch date with eunbiunnie :/
> 
> **yeonyeon:** on my way!!!!!! with the intruder
> 
> **intruder:** stop calling me an intruder when were born in the same year unnie :(
> 
> **hyehye:** she says, as she calls her unnie
> 
> **yenyen:** oh ok anyway
> 
> **yenyen:** hope you dont mind another intruder
> 
> **yeonyeon:** oh?
> 
> **yenyen:** old friend decided to come by and she doesnt wanna leave me :/
> 
> **intruder:** omg is she the same age as me?
> 
> **yenyen:** no
> 
> **yenyen:** shes younger
> 
> **yeonyeon:** how young
> 
> **yenyen:** uhm. just. young.
> 
> **yeonyeon:** oh cUTE im going to baby her
> 
> **yenyen:** gluck lol

“Unnie, who you talking to? Your crush whom you broke her heart?”

She stared at the high schooler who was showing all her front teeth to her. “You wish.”

“I do”, she quickly admitted. “Who was it?”

“Group chat with my friends. They’re coming soon.”

“Am I going to meet miss Jjoyul finally?”

She smiled. “You wish.”

Yujin pouted. Yena shrugged at the scene and hoped that her friends wouldn’t hate her for making them lunch with a child like her.

…

Yuri smiled when she eyed the older eating at her usual table. She was looking for her, in fact, because she needed to clarify it. She _needed_ Yena to know her feelings, that they weren’t platonic, and that if she had the chance to she’d love to be her not just a friend of hers but also her girlfriend. Of course she’ll respect the older if she doesn’t want her like that, but for that she needs Yena to _understand_ that she likes her romantically to begin with. Therefore, spotting the older having lunch with her circle of friends, as common as that scene was, felt relieving this time.

She sighed — Yuri did do that a little too much — before moving towards the table filled with her veterans.

“Hello unnies, can I sit in--”, she stopped speaking once she realized the new face sitting beside Yena and… she was pretty. She was really pretty, and she was also pretty much a stranger.

A stranger who was a bit too close to Yena. Huh.

“Oh, Jjoyul”, Chaewon, a cute girl one year older than her, casually called her. It felt a bit weird to hear the nickname from someone other than the one who gave it to her, but she decided to leave it be. It was a cute nickname, and although she deep down wishes so, it wasn’t Yena-exclusive. “Of course you can sit with us! I hope you don’t mind that it’s a bit too crowded today.”

“It’s not different from usual, Yujin is in Hyewon’s place”, Chaeyeon pointed out.

“Except that this kid is a giant”, Yena said making a face at the stranger — oh wait, she has a name. Yujin. Yujin looked back at Yena showing her tongue at her. She had a bubbly personality, the younger noticed, which resembled her of a puppy. It was cute.

Cute, pretty, and apparently tall too? That was quite discouraging, and she found herself smiling in realization. “I think it’s better for me to just go.”

“What? But you just arrived”, her crush pointed out and it felt like a punch in her stomach.

“It’s okay, actually I just wanted to say something to you, unnie”, she sighed. “I know I already told you but you didn’t get it and that’s super frustrating, okay? I get it, you’re dumb, dull, and apparently unavailable so it’s reasonable for you to be this blind. But still, I love you, okay, unnie? Love you like that, romantically, wishing I could hold your hand and kiss it and all of that”, she breathed in and out. “But it’s okay, you already told me you appreciate my friendship and I’m fine with just that, I really am. It’ll take me some time to move on but I will.”

She stared at the group of older girls, all too surprised to react. Yuri understood it.

“Well, have a nice lunch, unnies! You too, Yujin-unnie. Also, nice to meet you, I guess. Well, bye!”, she nervously added and ran away from their table, hiding from them. It was embarrassing and it would probably hunt her for a while, but at least it was done.

…

Yena stared at the direction where the younger had absconded to, not really processing what had just happened. She turned to look at her friends who seemed pretty much shocked as well. And well, then there was Yujin.

“Didn’t I told you she likes you? Why are lesbians so dull.”

“Didn’t you say you have a girlfriend back in high school?”, Chaeyeon asked suddenly.

“I know what I said”, she just remarked, turning her attention on the oldest again. “So? Earth to Choi Yena?”

She blinked to the sound of her name, not really looking at any of the other girls, deep in thought on what had just happened. “Oh my God, she likes me.”

“No, unnie”, the tall girl said rolling her eyes. “She is in love with you.”

“ _Oh my God--_ ”

“But if you don’t do something she’ll move on”, she finished, watching as Yena tilted her head in confusion, clearly not getting where she got it from. Yujin really looked frustrated for someone who heard about all of this today. “Unnie, please. Weren’t you listening to what she said?”

“Yeah, she _did_ say something about you not being available?”, Chaewon added and then snorted quietly. “She also called Yujin her unnie.”

The young girl frowned at that. It was understandable, she might be all mature looking and super tall but she still was on her second high school year, in contrast to Yuri being on her first _university_ year.

Something clicked in Yena’s head. “She thinks I’m unavailable?”

The girls on her table just nodded. “I think you should clear it out. I mean, you _do_ love her back, don’t you, unnie?”, Chaewon asked.

She would have replied to her. She’d probably try to play it off, but without denying it either. Yet… “Yuri’s going to move on from me?”

“I mean”, Yujin smirked. “Not if you go talk to her and explain yourself.”

“And _finally_ confess”, Chaeyeon pointed out.

She didn’t need to hear more: quickly, Yena moved from her chair to run where Yuri had gone to. Maybe if she ran fast enough she will encounter her? That was what she thought at least, finding herself into a hall from their campus, a few students either walking or talking among themselves. And that’s how she found Yuri, back towards the older,standing next to the ladies room, a girl she recognised as Minju talking to her. She seemed to be comforting the younger and Yena hoped she wasn’t crying. She was too cute for tears.

Breathing in, she decided to go towards the two freshmen duo, eyes meeting Minju’s before she could speak and she… had that serious look on her eyes that could make her shiver. “Uhm, can I talk to Yuri for a bit? Please.”

Yena ignored the way the younger stiffed after she spoke to focus on her friend. Minju seemed to be reluctant to let her, but in the end she sighed. “If you make her cry more I’ll find you”, she said, grabbing herbag. “If you need me just text me, okay? Bye.”

The younger nodded at her friend, still not looking at her upper class friend. She took it as her cue to stand where once Minju was. “Jjoyul”, she started carefully, and suddenly she couldn’t speak. Yena didn’t really think much about this anyway, she just got scared to lose Yuri, as dumb as it might be, because she wasn’t really going anywhere. But if she really liked her as much as she did, she didn’t want the younger to move on. She breathed in and out slowly, staring at the younger who still had her head low, bangs hiding her face. “Don’t move on. I’m sorry I didn’t understand your feelings before, and I don’t know where you got that I’m unavailable, because I have interest in only one girl and that’s you.”

Yuri took a while to react to her words, probably letting it sink it. And once it did, she slowly raised her head, eyes red and puffy. Yena felt awful knowing she had cried because of her. “What…? But what about Yujin-unnie?”

She frowned. “What about her? And what’s with the unnie, she’s two years younger than you.”

“She is?”, the younger said in a weak voice, thoughtfully, blinking a couple of times. “You’re dating a high schooler?!”, she shouted, hand coming to cover her wide open mouth.

Yena froze at that, and then scoffed. “No! Where did you get that from, I’d _never_ date Yujin oh my God-- She is everything but my type. And hella young. _And_ she hits me on my nerves. I’d never date her, Jjoyul, how _gross_ ”, she sighed. “I wanna date you. And I’m sorry that I was too dense to realize what you meant during that coffee date. I had imagined that someone like you would ever like me.”

Yuri stared at the older, blush slowly forming on her face. “What’s there not to like you, unnie”, she said quietly on a pout.

Yena nodded. “Yeah you’re right, I’m a great girlfriend material. My only defect is being too dull.”

“That was not what I meant”, the younger rolled her eyes. “But I’m not going to deny it.”

She smiled. “So, everything is okay between us, right?”

Yuri nodded.

“And… are we… dating?”

She sighed. “I guess.”

Yena smiled wide at her. “Great! So, you wanna go grab lunch or something?”

The other girl was a bit reluctant at that. “But weren’t you eating with the other unnies? And Yujin… ie.”

“Yeah, but I can just text and ditch them, if you do want to grab something now.”

“Well… Yeah, I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _99z and the intruder (13:03pm)_
> 
> **yeonyeon:** yujin said if you dont return soon shell eat ur leftovers
> 
> **yenyen:** let her
> 
> **yenyen:** got a lunch date lol bye single losers
> 
> **yeonyeon:** excuse me my gf is in japan
> 
> **intruder:** rude, unnie :(
> 
> **hyehye:** wAIT LUNCH DATE WHAT
> 
> **hyehye:** WHAT DID I MISS
> 
> **yeonyeon:** so much lol
> 
> **intruder:** and we aint telling lol
> 
> **hyehye:** thats how u treat me huh
> 
> **hyehye:** well eunbiunnie had bought yall dessert from our date and i was on my way to hand it to you but
> 
> **hyehye:** guess i'lljust eat it by myself and maybe yena
> 
> **yenyen:** yas real 99z unite
> 
> **yenyen:** i'll tell u all after my date bye best friend xoxo
> 
> **hyehye:** have a good date best friend xoxo
> 
> **yeonyeon:** :(
> 
> **yeonyeon:** i miss my gf
> 
> **intruder:**  :(
> 
> **intruder:** i need a gf

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll wrte abt that "what she meant by not suitable for marriage/only for dating" from that video i think sjdhjadhasjkdshajkd anyway sorry for the rushed end. and for the lack of beta. and everything else. well, lets chat!: [on twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [or cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
